Global warming is an issue of considerable concern for mankind. The average surface temperature of the earth has increased by about 1.4° F., with about two thirds of the increase occurring since 1980. If the trend continues, severe consequences have been projected, such as melting of the polar ice caps, a rise in sea level, flooding of land below 50 feet in altitude, disruptive changes in weather patterns, and a severe impact on global ecology, with inevitable consequences for the human peoples. In view of the enormity and immediacy of the problem, new technologies are needed to reduce generation of greenhouse gasses such as CO2, counter the effects, or remove greenhouse gasses from the atmosphere.